Frozen: The Lost Sister
by Rebelheart48
Summary: Turns out there is a third princess of Arendelle. Her name is Zia. She is similar to her sister Elsa because she has magic but she controls fire. She is also Anna's twin sister. She was adopted by a family in the Sourthern Isles. She knows the original Hans. The sweet boy who she loved talking to. This is her story of meeting her sisters and finding love.
1. Zia: the lost sister

I was walking around the city of Arendelle looking for the castle. I lived on the southern isles with my adoptive family since I was born. I have two sisters. One of them is my twin. Her name is Anna. Our older sister is Elsa. I remember hearing that they were the Queen and Princess of Arendelle. The entire town was covered in ice. I ran towards the castle to try and find my sisters. I saw the Duke of Weselton. He was saying that Elsa was a monster, that she had cursed the land to an eternal winter.

"Duke you have no idea what it is like to live with a secret of magic." I said.

Everyone was confused on who I was, except Hans. When he saw me he was surprised. I punch him in the face. Anna asked me who I was and why I punched him. I explained that I was adopted by a family on the southern isles and that Hans was my best friend who decided that I wasn't worth hanging out with anymore. She asked me who my birth parents were. I told her that I would explain that part after we found Elsa. She was confused on how I knew so much about her and Elsa.

The two of us went out to find Elsa. On our way, the horse that we were riding got scared and we fall off. Anna fell down a hill and landed in a small creek. I went after her making sure that I didn't fall. We found a little shop. Anna asked if they had any winter dresses. I asked if there was a place where I could change my clothes. Soon there was a guy who was covered in snow. He wanted to get some carrots and some rope and a pick-ax. Oaken, the man who owned the shop, said that he wouldn't sell him any of the stuff because he called him a rude name.

Anna decided to help him by buying the items he wanted to get. She was quite thoughtful. When we went over to the guy Anna tossed the carrots at him. I laughed at them. The guys said that his name was Kristoff and that the reindeer with him was Sven. Anna asked him if he could show us where he was seeing all of the ice and snow was coming from. He said that he would. On the way there we were attacked by wolves and Anna was talking about Hans. Kristoff started to question everything that she was saying about Hans. I thanked him because she knew nothing about him. Anna suggested that I told her about him.

"Anna, sweetie I would if I knew the man that he was now. The Hans that I knew would never do what he was doing. He was such a sweet guy." I said.

"Zia, can you tell me a little more about yourself? I have a feeling that what you have to say to me and Elsa is something big." Anna stated.

I said that it was important that I only say something when Elsa is with us. We started to walk through the forest. While we were walking around we ran into a snowman without a carrot nose. Anna took one of the carrots and pushed it into the snowman's head. The snowman said that his name was Olaf. Anna started talking about how they wanted to get summer back and Olaf started singing about he would love to experience summer. Kristoff said that he was going to tell him. Anna said not to. I asked Olaf if he knew where to find Elsa and if he could take us there. He said he did and to follow him.

 **AN: Hey guys I will work on my black butler fan fic sometime. I have just been so stressed with finals at school because some of my are evil. Please continue to read my stories.**


	2. First Author's Note

**AN: Okay so some has asked me if Zia is the older twin or the younger and if her and Anna are fraternal or identical. Zia is younger and they're fraternal twins. Zia is similar to Elsa in the way she looks more than Anna. Her hair is fire red to symbolize her power over fire kind of like Elsa's hair which is white to symbolize her power over ice and snow. Zia knows how to control her powers better than Elsa because of a reason that will be explained later on in the story. There is more about Hans and Zia's relationship that no one knows about except me of course. That will also be explained later on. Thank you guys so much for reading this and for all the positive feed back. I really enjoy hearing what you guys think because I love writing so much it is something that I really got into my freshman year when I first started to write fanfiction. I hope that if you do check out my Quotev and see the very first thing I ever wrote on there and can see how my writing has changed.**


	3. Finding Elsa

On our way there Anna started to ask me questions about who I was and why I decided now to come to Arendelle. I told her that something happened and that I was sent to try and solve the problem and that I wanted to find my sisters. Anna wanted to know more about my sisters. I explained that I didn't know much about them. Kristoff started to ask Anna about the white streak in her hair. She said that it had always been there. I wasn't convinced that she was telling the truth but she seemed to believe it.

As we continued on our way to find Elsa we found ourselves at the base of a mountain. Anna started to try and climb the mountain, while Kristoff just watched. Olaf and I looked around the corner and saw a staircase leading to exactly where we wanted to go. I yelled at the two of them and Anna jumped into Kristoff's arms. I chuckled and how they were acting. We climbed the stairs and Anna told Kristoff and Olaf to stay outside. She tried to tell me that but I said that I need to tell them.

"Elsa. It's me Anna. I want to talk. Please Elsa." Anna said.

Elsa came downstairs and both me and Anna were shocked. When Elsa saw me she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like what I had to say. Anna was confused on why Elsa had this horrified look on her face. I told Anna that I needed to tell them something.

"Anna, Elsa I know this may come as a shock to the both of you, but I am your sister. I was born after Anna. There is a larger reason why they sent me to the Southern Isles but we will talk about that later." I said.

Elsa started to freak out and then Anna told her that she had frozen Arendelle. The more Elsa's emotions started to spin out of control the more snow flurries started to move around the three of us. All I could do was stand there and watch as Elsa accidentally hit Anna's heart with the snow. After Elsa hit Anna Olaf and Kristoff came running into the castle.

Kristoff asked what happened. I told him to get Anna out of there. She said that she wouldn't leave without Elsa. Elsa said that we were leaving without her. She made a snow monster. I told them to run. I wanted to tell Elsa who I was but I couldn't because the creature that she had created throw me out. Anna and Kristoff asked me why I wanted to stay behind and talk to her. I said that I couldn't explain it just yet.

Soon I started to them that we should head back but Anna had to throw a snowball at the creature. We had to run away from the creature. Kristoff used the rope that he got at Oaken's shop to help us get down the mountain. Kristoff wraps the three of us together with the rope. Olaf started to run towards us and so did the creature. Anna was to excited because jumped off the mountain without any warning. Lucky for us the anchor that Kristoff made worked until Marshmallow grabbed the rope and pulled us towards him. Anna's first instinct was to grab Kristoff's knife and cut the rope. The three of us all fell to the ground and we were fine. That was until I noticed that Anna's hair was turning white.

"Anna your hair's turning white." I said.

She asked if she looked fine. Kristoff hesitated before saying she looked said that to him and he denied it. I laughed at how they were acting. Anna started to get colder and colder. Kristoff told us that his friends could help. On the way to find his friends I started to think about how I was going to tell them about my secret. That secret is one of the only things that I don't understand about myself. Maybe Kristoff's friends will help me understand why I am who I am. Olaf started to talk about some weird things.

"Zia, why didn't you tell me that you were my sister when we were back at the castle?" Anna asked.

"Hans doesn't know that I am related to you guys. I never told him because I thought that he would freak out on me." I explained.

Kristoff started to shrug off what we were talking about. I felt bad for him because I think that he really cares about Anna and she is to blinded by fantasy to see it. When I get my hands on Hans he is going to regret everything that he did to my sisters.

 **AN: Hey guys sorry that I have been so busy. This is also kinda short but not as short as the last chapter. The first few chapters are going to be like that because I am following the movie. Once I have finished the movie part of the story then the chapters will get longer because then it will be coming out of my brain.**


	4. More truths are revealed

We were walking around and Kristoff and Anna were talking. I thought that the way they acted around each other was adorably. We found ourselves around all of these boulders. There was something different about these boulders. Kristoff started to say hi to all of them and I realized that they were trolls. Anna and Olaf were about to leave when they started to roll and freak out because Kristoff was home.

"So these are your friends." I said.

He nodded. They saw me and said that I looked familiar. Anna walked towards them and they started to freak out even more because they want Kristoff to marry her. The sang this little sang and they almost got them to marry but Anna's heart got colder. Soon Granpappy come over to us and asked what happened. He said that the only way to unfreeze a broken heart was an act of true love. Anna and Kristoff knew that we had to get her back to Hans. I was still against her and Hans.

"Let's go kiss Hans. Who is this Hans?" Olaf wondered.

I chuckled at him. When we were almost to the castle we lost Olaf. He told us to keep going. We did and soon we got to the castle. Kristoff told the people who answered the door that they had to get her to Hans. I stayed with Kristoff.

"Zia why didn't you go with her? Anna needs you." Kristoff said.

"She needs you. Not me or Hans. Kristoff you love her. I could see it. I remember the last time someone close to me had that look on their face." I explained.

When he finally agreed with me that he loved her the two of us got on Sven and we started to ride back towards the castle. Elsa was freaking out. Hans must of told her that Anna was dead. We saw Anna and she went towards Elsa because she wanted to protect her family. When she got over there she froze went to Anna and I ran towards Hans. I sweeper kicked him.

"DON'T EVER GO NEAR MY SISTERS AGAIN YOU JERK!" I yelled with a fireball in my hand.

Anna started to unthaw. She started to say that she loved her. Then it clicked in her head that it was an act of true love. Elsa soon realized that the way to control her powers was to use love. Finally we got everything was back to normal. Hans started to stand up and Kristoff wanted to punch him but Anna stopped him. She said something to him and then punch him herself. I was impressed with her. Elsa asked me why didn't I tell them about my powers.

"Elsa when I told you guys I was your sister you were a little on edge. I didn't think that it was the right time to say anything. Also he deserved that punch Anna." I said.

She thanked me. We talked for a bit and then Elsa made the palace court yard into an ice rink. She told me that we would tell everyone about who I am after this little party. I told her that it was fine.

One of the palace staff was taking the Duke to his ship and told him that Arendelle will no longer be trading partners with them. I went to Han's cell in the ship that was going back to the Southern Isles. He was sitting in his cell.

"Zia. Why didn't you say that you had powers? Also why didn't you ever mention that you had sisters and that you are royal?" He asked.

"I wasn't one for telling people theses things about me. Also the royal one I found out recently. Hans I don't want to see or hear from you for two years. Hans everything that has happened recently is giving me mixed signals from you. We were best friends. What happened to us. I miss the old you." I said.

He started to say that it was his mother who wanted him to marry a princess. Hearing that made me laugh. I told him that he should tell his mom that she doesn't need to worry about that. I started to walk away and Hans said something to me.

"I love you Zia." He said.

I left the ship and went to my sisters. We talked about our parents. I started to feel upset and I asked them where my room was. Anna showed me the way. I thanked her. She asked me where my stuff was. I told her that I didn't bring much with me that I would go back in a week or so to get some more stuff. She told me that she would go with me when I go back. After she left I found one of my bags and I opened one of the pockets and found a picture of me and Hans at our wedding. It was one of the last days that I was happy with my life until this day.

 **AN: Zia and Hans are married?! Who saw that coming? I did well that's because I wrote it. I really hope you guys like this. The next chapters will be longer because it will just be my ideas and I won't be going off the movie.**


	5. Going to the Southern Isles

**AN: Hey guys this chapter has talk of suicide. If you don't like that than you can skip that part of the story. So please understand that I put that in here because it makes sense for who it is talking about.**

I was walking around the castle when Anna asked me if we were going to go to the Southern Isles to get the rest of my stuff. I told her that we would. Elsa said that she wished that she could go with us but she had to stay because she is the queen. I told her that it was okay because I knew that she had her responsibilities as queen. Anna and I went to the ship and we sent out to go get my things. There was something else that I had to do once we got there.

"Zia can you tell me a little bit about your adoptive parents before we get there?" Anna asked.

"Sure. My mother was a seamstress for the Queen. I spent a lot of time with the royal family because of that. My father was a blacksmith. He was working for the late King. God rest his soul. I spent most of my time growing up with Hans and his oldest brother. The other boys really didn't like me. Hans' oldest brother, Harold, was the only person who wasn't my mom or dad who knew about my powers." I told her.

I felt weird talking about Hans. He hurt my family but he was my husband. Before Anna could ask why I looked so sad we had arrived. Thank god I didn't feel like explaining that just yet. I had told my parents that I would come back and most likely have one of my sisters with me.

"Mother, Father. It is so good to see you guys. I've missed you guys. Where is Juvia?" I asked.

"The Queen has her." My mother said.

Anna was confused why I started to run towards the castle. Everyone saw me and tried to say hello. Most of the Southern Isles knows that me and Hans had gotten married. Once I got to the castle I saw the woman who caused all of this. The main reason I came home. Anna had been following me but my parents told her not to interfere with what was about to go down. The Queen just looked down at me like I was scum. Looks like Hans didn't tell her.

"Zia, it is so good to see you. Not really actually. You broke my son's heart with what you did." She said.

"What I did. You have got to be kidding me. You told him that he had to marry a princess. He told me that before we sent him back to you. Which I am starting to regret. I also know that he hasn't told you that I was adopted by the people you know as my parents. My birth parents are the King and Queen of Arendelle. Which in turn makes me a princess. But the main reason that I am here is because you took someone that I care about. Where is my daughter?" I asked well more like demanded.

The shock that she had on her face proved the theory that Hans hadn't told her. Soon a little girl with red hair and the bluest blue eyes. It was my daughter, Juvia. When she saw me she ran to me. I was happy to see her. I looked back to the Queen and said that we would be leaving. But before I could Harold came running towards me. He looked terrified.

"Harold what is it?" I asked.

"Hans, room, noose, kill." Was all he could say.

I knew what he meant. I asked Anna to watch Juvia. I ran to Hans' room. I may be made at him but I still care about him. When I got to his room the door was locked. I started to freak out because this wasn't the first time that he tried something like this.

"Hans, please let me in. Or at least listen to me. The reason I said that was because I was angry with you. I'm still a little mad at you. But I just yelled at you're mom. She knows the truth. You know that Juvia needs her father. Hans I still love you but you need stay here in the Southern Isles for a little. Please Hans don't leave me." I said through the door.

I was about to leave when his door opened. This was the first time in a long time that I saw the Hans that I married. I hugged him. He hugged me back. I know that everything that I just said might sound like a way to get him to stop, which it was, but it was also the truth.

"Zia, I'm truly sorry for putting you through that. I deserved that punch when you first saw me with Anna. Zia I love you more than anything in this world. Do you think I could serve the rest of my time in Arendelle?" He wondered.

I looked at him. I was about to tell him that I didn't know when Anna told him that he could. We both turned around and saw Anna standing there. I blushed like crazy. Anna said that she heard everything that we said to each other. Juvia ran towards me and Hans. Anna saw that Juvia was truly mine and Hans daughter but she was wondering if she had powers. I told her that I would tell her later. I told Hans to pack all of his stuff. Harold came towards us and asked what was going on. Anna told him what was happening. He was happy to see that Hans would still be close to me. I smacked him.

"What the hell? Zia I didn't do anything." He said.

"Harold I know you didn't DO anything. But you did think something." I said.

He just laughed at me. On our way out the Queen stopped us. She asked us what we were doing. I told her that we are taking Hans to Arendelle so that he can finish his sentence there. One of the servants had taken all of Hans things and took them to the boat ahead of us. He grabbed one of my hands and we walked there with Juvia in his arms. Anna said that we looked adorable. My parents were surprised that I was okay with all of this.

"Mom, dad this is who I am. Hans is my husband. I will speak with Elsa and try to convince her to allow him to be with us." I said.

This was hard because Juvia wouldn't be able to see her father that often if he lives in the cells for two years. By then she will be 4 years old. All of my stuff was packed on the boat and we got on to return to Arendelle. Hopefully Elsa won't be too mad at me or Anna for bringing Hans back with us.

"Zia it'll be fine. I'll talk to Elsa and tell her what happened. She might understand because I remember once she tried to kill herself too. At the time I had no idea why but now that I know about her powers it makes sense. She might get why you want to keep him safe." Anna said.

I smiled at her. I may have only known her for a couple of weeks but she knows how to make me smile. I was looking at Hans and Juvia playing a game. All of a sudden we hit a giant wave. I could tell that there was a storm coming.

"Juvia stable the ship. Everyone raise the sails." I said.

Juvia knew what I meant. She ran to the middle of the deck and focused on the water around the ship. Everything around us stabled. Juvia had the power of water. We were almost there I hoped that Elsa wasn't freaking out. Finally we got back to Arendelle and we got off the ship. Elsa was there waiting for us. Hans was scared to get off. I told him that we will figure it out. Juvia ran to me and asked if she did okay. I smiled at her and told her that she did a wonderful job.

"Zia thank god that everyone is alright. Who is this little girl?" Elsa asked.

"This is my daughter Juvia. Elsa there is something that I need to tell you." I said.

"Hans is your husband." She said bluntly.

Me and Anna both looked at her in shock. Before I could ask her how she knew that she showed me the picture of mine and Hans' wedding. I could have swore that I had brought that with me. Crap. Before she let me say anything, she told me that she was okay with him staying here. I told him to get off the boat.

"Elsa forgive me for everything that I have done to this family." He pleaded.

I started to giggle because she has forgiven him, he just wasn't paying attention to her. He looked at me and realized why I was laughing. Kristoff came towards us and when he saw Hans he almost punched him. He didn't because Juvia said don't punch my daddy. Kristoff looked at me and Hans and realized the truth.

"That explains why you didn't want to talk about him when we were trying to get Elsa." He said.

I looked at him shyly. He wasn't wrong. Anna told me that Hans could stay in one of the rooms. I was happy to hear that. The six of us went to the palace and we saw that there was a banner over the entrance that said Welcome home Zia, Anna, and Hans. I looked at Elsa and she said that she knew that we would be bringing Hans with us. I hugged her because I was so happy to have sisters like her and Anna. Juvia ran over to me and asked me if she could practice. I told her that it was fine. Elsa was confused until she saw what Juvia meant. I told her that there are three of us who have magic. She was happy to hear that she and I weren't the only ones.

 **AN: Hey guys so so sorry that it has taken me so long to publish this chapter. I have been so busy with school and everything. Anyway thanks for reading this story. Also I have written a new fanfiction on here. It is for the show Shadowhunters. It is also on my wattpad and my quotev.**


End file.
